


Pay attention to me

by Junniejunjun017



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun decides his studying can wait after all, Kitten calling kink, M/M, Minghao wants attention, Minghao wearing panties omg, Smut, Soft smut? I don’t really know.., idk how to tag this, literally smut, my first smut actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017
Summary: Juns been studying non-stop for weeks now! He hasn’t even paying attention to his loving boyfriend Minghao.And that little loving boyfriend is getting impatient.Very impatient.So impatient he decides to take matters into his own hands. ;)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Pay attention to me

“Junnie~” 

_Silence_

“Junnieee~”

 _Silence again_

“Jun!” 

The said male sighed and put his pencil down against the paper that has his math equation he was currently working on. 

“Yes, Minghao?” 

The younger male felt a pang of hurt in his chest once his boyfriend used his real name and not baby, Hao, or love. 

He knew they were kind of drifting apart due do the loads of homework and studies Junhui put all his focus in, but he didn’t realize they spaced out so much already.

“...Well? Are you gonna tell me or you gonna keep wasting my time?” 

Okay that one really hurt. 

Minghao felt his lip tremble and his eyes start water, one tear making it down his face already. 

Junhui sighed at the sight and got off his office chair and to where Minghao was on the bed. He plopped down next to him and wiped his tears away. 

“I didn’t mean like that baby..” 

Okay, he was back to nicknames, Minghaos reeling him in, _act sadder, act sadder, act sadder._

“But that really hurt Junnie... Y-you should have just told me you didn’t want me here and that I was a bother...I would have left..” 

Most of that was true, nah, all of it was. These were raw emotions at this point. 

“Oh baby..no. I didn’t mean to say those words to you, it’s just that I’ve been so busy and school has been so stressful on me. I know I shouldn’t use that as excuse for my cold behavior nowadays. I’m sorry my precious kitten, I’ll make it up to you once I finish everything, I promise.” 

Minghao must have been very upset if he was getting all cute and sad on him. His boyfriend was usually the more mature and independent type so Minghao was sad for sure, and he wanted to let Jun know and make him feel guilty about it. Well, it’s working. 

“Promise?” Minghao asked cutely. 

Junhui grinned and pulled the boy on his lap, placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“I promise. I love you.” 

Minghao smiled back and hugged the older tightly, inhaling his scent of the multiple coffees he drank to pull those all-nighters. 

“I love you too, but I miss you. We never do anything together anymore.” He pulled away from his hug and faced his boyfriend. He earned a chuckled from Jun and felt as his large hand caressed his face in a loving manner. 

“I know, I’m sorry baby, I feel bad that the only thing we do now is cuddle, and we can’t fully even enjoy that since we’re always going to sleep when it happens.” 

Minghao smiled and gave him a kiss. His hands trailed sneakily up his arms and around his neck as he shifted a bit on Juns lap. 

“Then how about you make it up to me...” he dived into his neck, kissing and licking the skin until he felt himself being lifted into the air. His legs tightened around Juns waist and let out a yelp from the sudden movement. 

“As sexy as you are, I have an exam tomorrow, I can’t waste any time right now baby. Maybe another time alright, but I really need to get this done, you understand, right?” 

Minghao mentally rolled his eyes as he stared at his boyfriend. “Yes, I understand. I think I’ll just get some sleep in instead.” He forced himself down before jun even got the chance to do it himself. Minghao was easy to get upset when things didn’t go his way. 

He watched him get under the covers stubbornly and hug Juns pillow to his side.  
He laughed silently and shook his head. Minghao is too cute for his own good. 

—

“No wonwoo, jun has been ignoring for the longest! Sure he apologizes for it but I really miss our couple time. It’s always about ‘ _I have another exam’ ‘you understand, right babe?_ ‘ I’m sick and tired of it. I don’t know when my man will ever get a break.” 

Wonwoo closed the book he was reading minutes earlier before Minghao decided to come over and rant about his love life to him. 

“Well he’s studying Minghao, he has a really complex major, we both know that. He can’t always please you.” 

Minghao crossed his arms together. “I know, but I don’t know....Other than him ignoring me I know he needs a break. His back is always so tense and he lets out a lot of frustration out by banging his head against the desk time to time..He really needs at least one night to himself.” 

Minghaos eyes trailed up to his friends face and was met by a mischievous smile on it. Minghaos brain connected what he was thinking and gave the same mischievous smile back. 

—

Jun groaned to himself as he carried the heavy text books with him back to his shared apartment with Minghao. He had another load of work to do and was sick of it. Everyday is the same, get up, go to class, come home, study, do homework, more studying, sleep. 

Now he could see why Minghao was so upset. He missed his interactions with his boyfriend just as much and he would do anything to just lay down in Minghaos arms as he plays with his hair, stealing small kisses from him time to time. He wanted that so bad. 

He fumbled with his keys as he got the door open. He plopped the text books right on top of his messy paper filled desk and dropped himself down on the bed. 

“Hao! I’m home!” 

He waited for the cute response of ‘ _Junnie, i missed you!_ ’ But he wasn’t getting anything. 

He sat up and formed a confused expression on his face. 

“Hao? Are you home?” 

The bathroom door clicked and out Minghao walked. Jun almost died at the sight of him. 

The young boy walked out wearing black lace panties, thigh high white stockings, a velvet choker, and one of Juns black oversized hoodies, which he had held up a bit to reveal the panties. 

“Minghao...” 

The boy walked closer to him and placed his hands on his broad shoulders. He smirked upon seeing JunHui check him out and the smile grew as he felt junhuis hands grip onto his waist. “Like what you see?” He whispered. 

Junhui nodded in response, currently at a loss for words of how hot the younger looked. 

“You know...you work so hard Junnie, you should take a break once in a while, you know, let off some steam?” 

He gasped softly as he was suddenly pulled into Junhuis lap, hands going the side corners of the panties with fingers riding up inside of them. 

“You did all this for me kitten?” 

Minghao blushed lightly at nodded. 

“Looks like we’ve both missed each other more than we actually knew.” He chuckled. Minghao giggled along and smiled at his lover, earning a smile back. 

“Thank you kitten, I will gladly take my break starting now.” 

He attacked those plump lips Minghao had. Kissing them hard and roughly as he licked them up. Minghao opened his mouth to let JunHui in and wrapped his own tongue around his. He sucked on it a bit before letting go and kissing JunHui again with slurping sounds coming out. 

He left the hands in his panties come out and one hand slapping his ass. He moaned at the rough contact and kissed JunHui harder. 

“You like that kitten?” 

Minghao let out a whimper. 

Another slap to his ass. 

“Answer me kitten, I wanna hear your pretty voice.” 

Minghao looked at his with eyes filled with a combination of lust and love. “Yes Junnie, I like it, I like it a lot, punish me all you want! I’m yours!” 

Those words made a growl escape from junhuis lips and he gripped on tightly to Minghaos ass cheeks with both hands, separating the plump globes slightly. 

Minghao let out a squeak and hid his head against Juns shoulder. 

“You wore such pretty panties Minghao. How long have you been hiding these from me hmm?” He let his hands slip inside the silky material and squeeze from inside, minghaos breathing becoming more rapid than ever.

“I-I wanted to buy you a gift since I know _ah.._ you’ve been working so hard..” 

Junhui smirked at his explanation and took one hand out to trail over his thigh and play with the stockings. “These make your legs hotter than they already are kitten, how can you get sexier and sexier?” He lifted the stocking up and let go of it so it would snap against Minghaos skin, Minghao shivering at the feeling. 

“I want you to take them off for me Junnie~ Can you help me with that?” Minghao rolled his hips against Juns in the process of asking, feeling the large and obvious tent in the olders pants. Jun was quick to nod, but he wanted to do something else first. 

He took of Minghaos hoodie revealing his pale white chest that jun wanted to attack so badly. 

But before jun decided to strip everything right away. He took off the t-shirt he was wearing along with his jeans and boxers, leaving him bare as he felt the panties against his dick and legs. It felt good.

Minghao knew what JunHui was doing so he rolled his hips. A moan escaped from both their mouths. Jun was quick to attach his lips on Minghaos neck and chest, sucking, licking, and biting as Minghao moaned shamelessly. His fingers ran through Juns hair and he tugged at it. 

He pushed jun down on the bed as he straddled his lap. He leaned down and but Juns ear. “Fuck me Junnie, fuck me until I can’t walk, fuck me until my hips are nice and bruised, fuck me until all I remember is your name~” 

Minghao didnt have to tell him twice. 

Jun flipped their positions so that he would be the one on top of the small boy. He attacked his neck and chest one more time before trailing those kisses lower and lower, reaching his crotch and where the panties began. 

He mouthed at the fabric and mouthed lower to Minghaos dick. Minghao moaned and his knees buckled a bit. 

“Junnie~”

“Yes kitten?” 

Minghao blushed and looked away shyly. Jun smirked and worked his way down to his thighs. He sucked on the inner part of them and kept lowering and lowering the stockings to have more skin to mark. He lowered them to the point where mouth stockings were now off and abandoned on the bedroom floor. 

His lips lingered up and back to the black panties. He stared at Minghao from in between his marked up legs and Minghao stared back. He couldn’t wait for what would happen next.

Jun smoothed his hands from Minghaos thighs to his hips and grabbed a hold of the panties. He lightly clutched onto them before lowering them slowly. Minghaos skin getting revealed little by little until everything was off and Minghao was fully exposed. 

Well, except for the black velvet choker. Jun kissed his way up until he reached his neck, biting the choker a bit. 

“I’m keeping this on kitten, after all, kittys should wear their collars to let others know who their owner is.” 

Minghao whined at his words and thrusted his hips against Juns. 

“Eager I see..” 

“Junnie, Im getting impatient now.” Minghao huffed out. Jun chuckled and nuzzled his nose playfully agianst his, the younger laughing now.

He sat up and reached over to a bottom drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He squirted the cold substance on his fingers and spread Minghaos legs a bit wider. 

“Ready kitten?” 

Minghao nodded.

Jun circled his first finger around his hole before pushing it in slowly. He added another one after a couple of seconds and Minghao moaned loudly at the stretch. Jun began to thrust his fingers in and out before adding a third which had Minghao screaming as he pushed against his prostate. 

“J-Junnie, Im ready for you..” 

“Alright kitten just a second.” He squeezed some lube onto his hard cock and stroked it a few times before lining his member up to Minghaos entrance and pushing in all the way. 

Minghao let out a high pitched scream and scratched along Juns back. 

“Sorry kitten, in just eager.” He leaned down and kissed him apologetically. Minghao shook his head and pet Juns hair, getting a few strands out his face.

“You can move now...” 

Jun nodded and gripped onto Minghao hips, moving his own hips and a steady pace, in and out of Minghao smoothly. 

Minghao moaned shamelessly, who was there to even hear them? He likes being loud and he knows jun likes it too.

“Faster.” 

“Of course kitten.” 

He snapped his hips forward, Minghao moaning loudly at the ínstese pleasure. Jun went as fast as he would, almost at an animalistic pace. He grabbed onto the back of Minghaos thighs and lifted his lower body up slightly to go deeper. 

“Fuck kitten, you take me so well with that pretty little hole of yours.” 

Minghao whimpered in response and pulled jun close to his face. 

“I-I’m c-close!” 

Jun grunted in agreement as he picked up the speed even more. Minghaos body jolted up and down against the messed up sheets, the headboard of the bed banging against the wall rapidly. He doesn’t know how much more he can’t take. 

Jun felt Minghao tighten around him and he knew it was almost time. He thrusted more and more until he heard his kitten moan and white ropes spurred out his neglected red cock and all over both their stomachs. 

It was such a erotic and arousing sight, it had jun going crazy no matter how many times he’s seen it. 

“A-ah! J-Junnie! Please~ Please!” It was too much pleasure for Minghao at this point as jun continued to aim for his own orgasm. 

“I know kitten I’m almost there.” 

He leaned down and kissed his collarbone,biting down on it as his thrusts slowed and he came inside the younger. 

Both moaned out and jun dropped his sweaty body on top of Minghaos. Their breathing was rapid and heart beats were sped up. 

After a while of just laying like that Minghao pushed Juns shoulder slightly.  
“Baby you are heavy.” 

Jun gave a small apology before rolling off and getting up to get a wet towel to clean both of them up. 

He handled Minghao with care and cleaned in between his legs and stomach gently. He got every spot that was covered in cum before cleaning himself and throwing the towel on the ground to be dealt with later. 

He pulled the thick sheets over their naked bodies and Minghao scooted closer to his boyfriend. He snuggled up to his chest and kissed his jaw. 

“Are you not as stressed anymore Junnie?” 

The older smirked and leaned down to leave a peck on his lips. 

“I feel much better baby, I think I’m going to pass tomorrow’s exam without studying tonight.” Minghaos eyes lit up and quickly threw an arm and his leg over Juns body. 

“A whole night with you to myself. I love you Junhui.” 

“I’m not going anywhere, I love you too Minghao.” 

They shared one last kiss before drifting off into a nice sleep in each other’s embrace. 

—

Minghao was currently sat on Juns lap as they anxiously waited by the laptop for Juns exam score. Jun meant what he said and didn’t study for the first time in forever especially before the exam. They could only hope for a good grade.

The screen finally began to load and there the score popped up.

“Ahh! Hao look at it for me! Tell me how bad I did!” He covered his eyes before he could see anything on the screen. Minghao chuckled and scrolled down a bit. He gasped loudly. 

“What?! Is it that low?!” 

Minghao turned around on his lap and pried away his hands. “Junnie! You got a perfect score!” 

“What?!” 

He glanced over to the screen

100/100! 

He sighed in relief and hugged Minghao tightly as they fell backwards on the bed.  
“Oh thank god.” He mumbled kissing Minghao repeatedly out of pure excitement. Minghao giggled and cupped Juns face. 

“I’m proud of you Junnie~ I think we should maybe celebrate this?” 

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” 

Minghao sat up on his lap and took of the shorts he was wearing, revealing a new white pair of lace panties. 

Junhui smirked at his lustful gaze.

“Come here kitten~”

**Author's Note:**

> Yalldjdkdnf fmf f this was my first smut so I am so sorry if it’s terrible, I’ll do better I promise 😌


End file.
